Maria's secret
by moon.lit.raine
Summary: Edwar leaves. 20 years later he goes to a school that has this crazy girl yelling at the cullen familly and telling them to leave. who is this mysterios human girl? what is she hiding? how does she know about the cullens and that they are vampires? read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I do not own twilight or the characters in the twilight saga. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

Maria's Secret

**Maria's P.O.V.**

New kids in school today?? MAN! I'd have to be more careful today. Hate these days. If it were the only way to help my mom then I would do anything. Pulled into the schools parking lot and saw that there was a shiny silver Volvo. Oh no! please, no no no no!! Mom is going to freak! If I'm right the Cullen's are here and that means, I have to protect my mind the whole year! Grrr! I frowned.

"Hey Maria! What's wrong?" I looked at Karrie. She's been my only friend since I moved here. My frown deepened. "The new kids" was my reply. I growled a little, yes I growl, a human growl. Karrie took a step back. She knew not to mess with me when I got mad enough to growl.

"Wow, you haven't even meet the new kids and their already on your bad side. Hope they don't end up in the hospital like Sissy." I flinched and Karrie started laughing. Last year Sissy got me extremely mad and I ended up breaking her leg, a cracked arm, a concussion, and she was lucky she did not get a broken neck. I was suspended for two months and my mom, don't think of her name or face, was not very happy. I was locked in the white room for two weeks! I shuddered.

"What? She thought I was stealing her boyfriend and wouldn't leave me alone!" Karrie laughed harder. I growled again and she stopped.

"Sorry but you have to admit. It was an awesome sight to see the schools queen beaten up. I'm glad her family moved after that."

"Most people are Karrie. C'mon. Time for class." Karrie and I had most of our classed together. Second and sixth are the only ones we have separate. Spanish and gym. Ug! The only subjects I like and my best friend isn't with me! So annoying. We went to first period, trigonometry, and sat in our usuall seats. A few seconds before the bell rang a small pixie girl walked in the room. She had short, black, hair that spiked in every direction. Alice, she had to be one of the Cullen's. I glared at her.

"Maria what is with you today? Why are you glaring at her?" I shook my head.

"Can't tell you, it's a very dangerous secret." I heard Karrie gasp. Alice looked at me then her face went blank. Wonder what vision she was having. When she came out of it, she looked shocked. I glared harder and she looked away so she could introduce herself to the teacher. Mrs. Jackson sent her to the empty seat next to me.

"Hello." Alice said as she sat down.

"Leave me alone." I tolder her in a voice that said I did not want to be messed with.

"Maria! What is wrong with you? She's new. Cut her some slack!" Karrie almost begged for Alice. I snorted then sneered, "Why should I?" then I whispered to Alice "Not after what you did last time" Alice looked confuzed but left me alone for the rest of class.

When class ended Karrie and I left the room, Karrie turned to me and asked well, yelled really," Maria, what was that about? Why are you so mean to the new kids? What is wrong with you?"

I stared in to her eyes then said,"Karie I do not exspect you to understand because I can't fully exsplain it, but my mom used to know them and they hurt her bad. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." I turned and left to go to my next class. Karrie staired at my back I could tell she was not going to let me get away with being mean to them. I concentrated more and it felt like was going to talk to them or make me talk to them at lunch. Urg! She is going to make this harder than it has to be. What ever. I do have a tenency to get the gist of what people are thinking if I concitrate on that one person or if they where thinking about me. Weird I know.

I walked into my Spanish class and sat in my seat. When the bell was about to ring another Cullen walked in. Bronze hair. Edward, the worst of the worst. Edward looked at me confused. Good. Mr. Clark sent Edward to sit next to me. Crap! Not me again! I growled a little before Edward got to his seat. He looked at me even more confused. 'Confused Edward? Good! You deserve any pain you have ever had. I hope to make a horrible year for you and your family. But don't worry. Your little vampire secret is safe with me. My mom would kill me if I told anyone. Belive me I do not want to go into the white room again.' I shuddered and Edward sat next to me. He was extremely confused; I could see a glimps of a plan coming from his mind…something to do with Alice…them questioning me in the…hallway? I was concentrating extremely hard with my eyes closed. When I opened them, Edward was looking at me with shock on his face. I smirked then turned to the teacher.

After class let out, I was out in the hall when Edward came up to me and stopped me." how do you know?" he asked

"Know what?"I asked in a sweet inocent voice. He looked shaken for a moment then composed himself. He thought he had the wrong person, just for half a sec.

"You know what I'm talking about Maria. How do you know?" he growled

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out, if I can help it." I growled back at him with an agry look on my face. He looked shaken for a second. He was surprised I had growled. Not that it was anything like his at all." I growl when im very, very, very angry. Not that you would know. Now it would be so much easier for your family and mine if you guys just left." Edward looked at me stunned again. I walked away.

Alice was in my next class also. Biology. Alice was pared with me since I was pared with no one. Karrie was paired with a nerdy boy behind Alice and me. When Alice came in, she had a deadly glare pointed at me. When Alice joined me, she said, "How much do you know. How, and what do you want from us?"

In the same angry voice I said" I know…well that's my secret. I've been told my whole live. And I want your whole family to move. It's not good for either of our familys if you stay. But don't worry I wont tell anyone what you guys are. I would be killed by someone else before you could get to me." Alice stared at me shocked then the teacher started talking and we had to pay attention. Two times during the class, Alice had a vision. Each time I tried to pay attention but her singing some annoying song blocked both, I couldn't tell what song. Poor Edward. He must want to know too and since he can hear more than I can it must be extremely annoying to listen to her.

After the bell rang, Alice was the first one out. Wonder why? Who cares. I glared at the door when she left.

"Come on! What is with you today Maria? I don't get what is so bad about these Cullen's?" Karrie asked as she came up to me. I shook my head and we headed to our next class, government.we sat in our seats and Lo and Behold, Edward and Alice came into the classroom. They both glared at me. I could tell they were thinking of me. I concentrated harder…they had to get more information…from me? Ya that's it. Edwards's confused glare gave it away. I gave a hard evil laugh and Karrie looked at me.

"There is definatly something wrong with you today Maria."

"I know. Blame the Cullens" both Alice and Edward looked away at the same time. They went to talk to the teacher and were sent to sit in the two empty seats behind us. Come on! Do they have to be in all of my classes let alone sit next to me in them to? Mom's gonna freak! Crap! Clear mind………………………… think of only the class subject.

Neither of the Cullen's talked to me that class. Thankfully. But I should have expected to have to deal with them during luch. Karrie and I were walking to luch when I could feel that some one was thinking of me. Concintrate…ahh they want to talk to me. Just before we got to the door, Alice and Edward came up. Alice next to me and Edward next to Karrie.

"Hey Karrie." Edward said. "Would you mind if we took Maria for a minuet?" I started to growl but said.

"Go ahead Karrie I'll be there in a minuet." Karrie looked at me skeptically.

"I dunno Maria. I think I need to stay to stop you incase you flip out." I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine Karrie. I won't do anything. They'll hurt me more than I would be able to hurt them." Karrie looked scared at that but nodded her head. She really did not want to be here if it became a fight. She went into the lunchroom. I turned around and followed Alice and Edward. We turned a corner to a hallway that wasn't used often. There, waiting, was the last three 'teen' Cullens waiting to talk to me. Edward and Alice turned around. I wanted to have some fun so, guess what I said.

"Hello Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. You needed something?" all their jaws dropped for two seconds then they were able to close their mouths.

"How, how do you know all of our names?" Edward asked in a shocked voice. I sighed.

"That is confidential and there's no way your getting it out of my head Edward, though I bet Alice has seen some future that I probably wish she hadn't. That's the only power of yours that I hate. Because of it, we cannot keep a certain secret. "Every one's face was struck with shock and annoyence by now.I smirked and then Jasper spoke up.

"What do you mean by we?" I glared

"Confidential. I would be dead if I told you." I flinched then whispered, "I'm not going back into the white room." then shuddered. Everyones faces were confused again. I laughed. "This must be hard on you Jasper, all these different emotions. I am surprised that you haven't tried to calm us all yet." a wave of calm "Guess I spoke to soon" I smirked again "Get on with what you wanted to say. I would like some lunch today." Emmet was behind me in a second grabbing my shoulders, holding me in place.

"We want to know how you know about us." Emmet snarled in my ear. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you that nor do I want to."

"Then would you like to be killed or changed?" Rosalie asked running up until she was in my face.

"Neither think about it. New kids come, and another disappears? That wouldn't be to good would it?" I looked at every one then concentrated on their minds. They where…thinking about it…good they'll leave me alone, thanks to Alice's visions. They don't want to be caught.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Do what?"

"Know a gist of what we're thinking?"

I don't know. It's like your power, but it's stronger in my human form and I can only hear one person at a time and I know when someone is thinking of me or anyone else that is really important to me. Every one but Edward looked at us with confusion, but Edward had shock strewn across his face. "Surprising isn't it? A lot like yours but different. And stronger while I'm human. Sometimes when I concentrate hard enough I can barely tell some ones thoughts in a different state. Now can I please go? I would like to go eat with my friend." We stood there for a minuet. Then Edward nodded his head then Emmet let go of me and I walked of.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What was that about?" I was in the cafeteria with Karrie. The Cullen's hadn't entered the lunchroom yet. Probably talking about me. Not good.

"Not much really. They just had a few questions for me." I growled "Idiots."

"Maria why are you being so cold to them?" I shook my head. She wouldn't understand, and I couldn't think of the reasons here.

"Drop it Karrie. I'm going to be cold to them for the rest of the year. I do not like their family. No, I've never meet them but they've done horrible things that can't be talked about" with other humans, or thought about. "Just forget about them. They are not the type of people you don't want to be friends with." She dropped it for now. She had totally forgotten about her plans from earlier today, which I was thankful for. We ate in silence the rest of lunch. The Cullen's never entered the lunchroom. Wonder why.

After lunch, I walked with Karrie to English. Alice was already in the class right in front of my seat. Come ON!! What is with Alice being in almost all of my classes? I sat down and glared at the back of her head the whole class period.

In gym, Edward was talking to the coach. He wasn't playing today. Why did he half to be in my favorite classes? That is one thing I want to know. This class is the one where I have the most fun. I love to play sports! Yet Edward has to be in this class and ruin my happy days, along with all the rest of his family. We played basketball and I was able to forget most things and enjoy the class. Finally, school was let out and I could go home. I could get away from the Cullen's. I'm just afraid of what's waiting for me at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's Secret

Chapter 2

Edwards P.O.V.

Emmet looked to me,_ should I let her go?_ he asked. I thought for a moment. I nodded. We needed to talk about this badly. Emmet let her go and she left. We looked at each other. Everyone was thinking about how she could know about us. We had never left evidence behind us, except Bella. I clutched my side and tried to get my breath back. My family looked at me with worried faces.

They knew I was thinking of Bella. I always did this when thinking of her. When I got a hold of myself I asked "What should we do?"

"Talk to Esme and Carlisle." Alice stated. We all knew that one.

"but should we say the rest of school." I asked. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated.

"stay. A few people who saw us walk of with Maria and Maria's friend especially will get a little suspicious. I nodded.

"then it's settled. We finish school today then we talk to Esme and Carlisle." everyone nodded their heads then we walked to our next class.

I went to English. I didn't pay attnetion to the class I. How could she know about us? Know names let alone our _powers?_ We have never spoken to her but she seems well informed.

What's with the white room? What could that be? She has really been the only person to stand up to us without being scared stiff. I listened to my family's thoughts they were all the same, only Alice was hiding her thoughts. What's with her lately? She has been hiding her thoughts from me for the past week. Did she know about this? Why would she keep it from us anyways?

Class ended I walked to gym to meet up with my family.

"Maria's in this class to. It's ok if we leave. Actually it would be better, one of us would end up being very mad at her if we played with her." Alice informed me. I nodded and went to talk to the coach.

"coach."

"yes Edward?"

"we have some family matters to deal with at home. Do you mind if my siblings and I take of?" the door opened and Maria walked in. when she spotted the family she started glaring, yet again. What is with her I mean really? What did we ever do to her?

"ok Edward, you guys will have to make up the point latter then" I nodded.

"thanks coach." I walked off and my family followed.

We got in my car and I drove home. Alice called Carlisle on her cell and told him we had some urgent matters to discuses as soon as possible.

Just as Alice hung up we drove up to the house. We all jump out of the car and ran into the house. Esme looked startled.

"I didn't think you guys were going to be home for about another hour." Esme said.

"there was some major trouble." Alice said. "Carlisle should be here in two minuets."

When tow minuets was up Carlisle drove up to the house then ran into the house, "what's the Alice?"

"there's a girl at the school that know a lot about us." Alice replied.

"how much?" he asked turning to me.

"not sure, she was blocking her mind pretty good. Which says a lot. She knows all our names and who we are and what power we have."

Carlisle kept a strait face, but his mind was a mess. _WHAT? How could one girl know a lot about us when we've never meet her?? How could this be?? What can we possibly do?_

"what can we do? Does anyone have any suggestions"

" one more thing"

"what is it Edward?"

"she can tell a gist of what people are thinking."

**Ok…not much…I KNOW!! But it's either this or wait for a few more weeks till I get in the mood to write it…I didn't write an authors note on the first chapter 'cuz I wanted to see how many reviews I would get and I only got two…ONLY TWO!! I want more please!! It kinda makes me happy….anyways….my friend read the first chapter and told me that jasper should take the place of Emmet. She doesn't think Emmet could be like that…if you think I should change it LET ME KNOW!! OR IT STAYS THE SAME!! 'cuz I like it that way…but pple want Jasper instead…then I understand and will change it…ok…what else…hmm….I don't write a tone so I WONT promise updates that often…just so ya know… but u never know I might update fast at times…ok…another question….should I put up more than one story at a time?? Or just finish this one first then go onto the next one? What do you think?? One more thing…I get writers block a lot. And I mean A LOT!! So if you have I ideas LET ME KNOW!! You never know I might need the idea….one more thing thank you **SparklingTopazEyes** and **Haley Lynn Cullen

**!! My only two reviewer!! I think that's all…so read please I hope you like!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't typed lately I've been working on other stories I have and I wasn't sure what to do with this one….**

"What do you mean she can tell a gist of what people are thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"If she concentrates hard enough she can read someone's mind a little. It's not perfect but she is really close." as Carlisle and my family took this in I tried to think of what we should do.

"Do you know the extent of her mind reading?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head she had explained it a little but I didn't understand everything.

"What should we do?" Esme asked Carlisle. He thought for a moment.

"Edward, would she be able to tell if someone went close to her house?"

"I don't know. She might." I could see his plan forming, he wanted me to go to her house see where she lived and what she knew. _Do you think you can do that?_ he asked. I nodded. _then go._

I was out the door after that. I wanted to get our family safe again, if that was possible in this town. I went to the school and followed her scent. Her scent led me deep into the forest. Why would she be here? Why would she live this far away from the town? She lived almost in the next city. As I approached the house I thought there was something similar in the scents surrounding the house. As I got closer the scent got stronger and stronger. Bella. The scent reminded me of Bella. I could hear one thought, Maria's. but wouldn't I be able to hear more than one? Didn't she live with someone else.

_How can I tell mom? She would freak._ Maria was thinking of what her mom would do, again. Who was her mom any way's?

"um, mom?" I could tell Maria was nervous.

"yes honey?" Bella. That was Bella's voice. I fell. What was Bella doing here?! How, what?

"Um, you know the knew kids at school?" Maria was really hesitant.

"I haven't seen them but I hear there was a new family why?"

"um…they're…the…umm…"

"Spit it out Maria. What is the matter?"

"they're the Cullens."

"what?" the shock and pain in her voice was unbearable. I got up and shot to the window of the house so I could see inside.

"Mom, are you ok?" Bella, my beautiful Bella was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. I wanted so badly to run in there and hug her and make all her troubles go away. But I couldn't. I couldn't see her. I had already promised it wouldn't be in her life anymore. I turned and ran home. Maybe my family could help.

**Here. Your next chapter. I've been thinking of writing it differently…but I don't know if you want me to keep going with it this way or change it…I've got a poll up. Go and vote!! I'll close it in a few days…not sure when…vote please! and give me ideas!! That means review!! I need help!! All ideas a appreciated!! **


End file.
